The present invention relates to compositions containing chitosan, a chitosan derivative or a physiologically acceptable salt thereof, and a short-medium chain dicarboxylic acid amide, or a physiologically acceptable salt thereof, for the preparation of a medicament, or a medical device, or a sanitary product, or a cosmetic, forming a film after application onto the skin of the face and of other affected areas, useful for protecting skin in rosacea, a chronic inflammatory condition of the skin, and other skin conditions characterized by telangiectasia, like couperose and leg telangiectasia.